


Heatwave

by lonesometraveler



Series: Summer Weather [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentioned past Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Strangers to Lovers, Timmy is probably 18 but it's not stated, Today we include all my kinks you're welcome, not really underage, some light breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesometraveler/pseuds/lonesometraveler
Summary: A late night subway ride shared between two strangers and a cart packed with people takes an unexpected turn.*Edit 14/5-20Changed the name and added to series Summer Weather. Sorry.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Summer Weather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745194
Comments: 50
Kudos: 204





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have 3 other WIP's I should be working on? Yes.  
> Do I care right now? Also yes, but not really. 
> 
> Instead you get 3k words of smut, dirty talk and daddy kink included, you're welcome.
> 
> Regarding the Underage tag: It's not stated in the fic, but I pictured Timmy around 17 and a half to 18. Don't actually know what the sexual majority is in New York, so if it icks you out, he's 18,5, if not he's 17,5. Up to you.

The heat was stifling. It was the hottest summer to date, and even now at nearing 11 pm it was still in the high 80's, which in the city meant humidity out the ass as well. It stank everywhere, from the trash, from the sewers and from the people. It seemed like no one had heard of a shower, and Armie quietly longed for the breeze and freshness of the Cayman's. 

Usually getting on the subway helped, it was air conditioned and underground, but today not even that was helping. It was crowded as fuck, as people were heading to or from various 4th of July parties all over the city. Armie himself was on his way home from Nick’s, as he had to work tomorrow and couldn’t hang out all night. Probably for the best anyway, Armie always did stupid things when he hung out too late with Nick, and Nick was sorta seeing this girl at work now, so even though Armie didn’t get any dick from him tonight, he might try his luck on Grindr later. 

Armie managed to cram himself into the overflowing subway cart and headed towards the back of it, knowing he had quite a few stops until he reached his own and couldn’t be bothered to be jostled around every time the doors opened. He was leaning up against the wall, closing his eyes for a few seconds, when the cart started moving and his arms were suddenly full. 

Shocked he looked down and met a pair of stunning green eyes in a very pretty face, dark eyebrows raised towards his hairline in surprise, and a red pouty mouth opened in a gasp. Armie watched as the kid realized what had happened, and the rush of blood covering the kid’s face made a rush of blood of his own flow down to his cock. The kid leaped out of his arms, or as much as he could with people pressing in around them on all sides, and stammered out apologies.

“Oh my, I’m so sorr-” he started, before Armie cut him off with a laugh. 

“Don’t worry about it kid, happens to the best of us.”

He nodded his head, smiled in thanks, and turned his back on Armie, clearly still embarrassed about falling into his chest like that. He hung his head for a second, before seemingly shaking himself out of it and lifting it again. 

Armie couldn’t help but look him up and down. He was slim, skinny even, clearly not quite grown into his body yet. He had dark hair, cut short around the sides and back but a little longer on top, and Armie thought if he grew it out it might curl. He was wearing much the same as Armie himself, shorts and a t-shirt, but while Armie’s was fitted the kid’s one was probably two sizes too big and wide around the neckline, so Armie could see much of his slender neck and shoulders. His shorts were short, not quite European short but not like the basketball shorts Armie himself was wearing. They showed off his skinny legs, which grew surprisingly hairy from the knee down, seeing as he seemed hairless everywhere else. It was hard to see his ass, which Armie thought was quite a shame, as his shirt almost covered it. But judging by his stature, Armie would bet it was a small little peach butt. A little fuzzy, would look gorgeous red and juicy, and would probably taste fucking delicious.

The train slowed down for their next stop, and even though the kid stood with his feet planted steady on the floor, he seemed not quite steady on his feet. Armie didn’t think he’d smelt any alcohol on him when he had him in his arms, but his eyes had been a little glazed and red, so he was probably a little high. As the train came to a complete stop and gave a lurch, he lost his footing again and took a step backwards into Armie’s body once more. Before he could step away again, the cart filled up and there was nowhere to move, so they had to stand chest to back in the crowded space.

Armie cursed his libido as his dick decided it quite liked having that small body up against his own, and the people moving about around them presses the kid back into his body again and again. Armie was pretty much rubbing his dick against the kid’s ass by then, although his own body was trying to keep still. As the train started again, they were pressed harder together, and Armie had to bite down on his lip to swallow down the groan at the feeling of his cock grinding against the kid’s ass. The kid was not so quick to quiet his own reaction though, and Armie could hear the gasp he let out quite vividly. A glance around showed that no one else had heard though. 

Armie was preparing for the kid to yell at him and call him a pervert, but instead he got a more direct touch to his dick as the kid rolled his hips against him. With a quick glance around Armie reached down and adjusted his cock, so the next roll of the little deviant’s hips made his cock fall between his tiny cheeks, gliding along the fabric of his shorts giving him some much needed friction. The kid let out a little louder moan at that, and Armie knew he had to make him shut up if they were really going to do this. So he put his palms on the kid’s hips and pulled his body tighter to his own before he leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“Listen kid,” he started quietly, still holding his hips still. “You gotta be quiet or someone is going to notice something’s going on, and then we’ll be arrested for public indecency.” He gave a short nod, and Armie could see he was biting on his lips to keep quiet. He couldn’t resist placing a small kiss below his ear, giving him a little nip with his teeth. “Now, I’m gonna keep rubbing my cock against your tiny little ass,” he growled lowly with a roll of his own hips, making the kid’s eyelids flutter. “Maybe if you’re a good boy for me I’ll lend you a hand with your own, would you like that?” The kid gave an aborted hump when Armie called him a good boy, and Armie had never loved New York City more in his life. “Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you,” he murmured against the kid’s throat, scraping his teeth over the skin. “You’d wanna be my good boy, hmm?” The kid tried to keep quiet, but soft whines kept emitting from his throat, and Armie cooed at him, knowing he was taking a risk now but it was like someone else was in charge of his action, he couldn’t stop even if he’d wanted to. “You wanna be Daddy’s good boy?” 

It was a good thing the train was slowing down to another stop and people were busy with that, because the kid in his arms jackknifed at his words and let out an overly loud moan for where they were. Armie kept a tight hold of his hips, and Armie was willing to put money down that there would be beautiful bruises there after his fingers. 

“Shh, sshh, calm down baby,” Armie soothed into the kid’s ear. “Just relax, come on, let Daddy take care of you, shh.”

“Daddy, please,” the kid sobbed, scrambling his fingers against the hold on his hips. His head was bent backwards, resting on Armie’s chest as he tried to look up at him. Armie couldn’t resist the sight, those already red lips bitten almost bloody, held apart as he heaved air into his lungs. He bent down and took them in a soft kiss at first, the body in his arms melting against him and one arm coming up to card through his hair with elegant fingers. 

The space around them emptied and filled back up with people, but the pair were lost to each other and didn’t even acknowledge the stares directed towards them. Armie slowly pulled away from the intoxicating mouth on his, smacking his lips and remarking somewhere in the back of his head he was right about the kid being high, he could taste it on him, as well as smell in when he buried his nose in his hair. They met eyes and held their gaze as the train started again, making them lurch into each other once more and Armie bit his tongue to stop the noise threatening to escape from the feeling of his cock rubbing all along the boy’s crack. The kid’s eyes fluttered, his pupils blown more from the arousal than the previously ingested drugs by now, and he hung his head forward down on his own chest. 

Armie glanced around them, just to be sure no one was staring openly at them, and finding no eyes fixed on them let his one palm migrate from the kid’s hip to his trembling abdomen. He was so small, Armie couldn’t help but notice, as his palm almost covered his entire belly, wrist above his belly button and the tips of his three middle fingers toying with the edge of his shorts, slung dangerously low on his hips. One of the kid’s hands came up and covered Armie’s own, palm laying more over his knuckles than over the back of his own palm, long slim fingers sliding between Armie’s thicker ones. 

As the kid’s head came to rest against Armie’s chest again he couldn’t help but bend his head to whisper in his ear again, wanting to feel his reactions to his words. “Fuck, baby, you feel what you do to me?” he said quietly, rolling his hips against the ones in front of him. “You feel my big cock gliding along your little crack?” Armie stopped to give a bite to the kid’s neck, feeling him clench the fingers of his hand not intertwined with Armie’s give his other arm a squeeze, blunt nails digging into the flesh of his arm. “Too bad there’s so much fabric in the way, huh? You’d want that, my bare cock rubbing against your tiny little hole, with your small peachy cheeks parted, giving me space to tease at your furred entrance.” Armie’s voice was a growl more than anything else at that point, and the kid in his embrace was trembling so hard he could barely keep him still. “I bet your ass tastes so fucking good, baby, young and juicy, would bury my face there for hours, open you nice and slow, prep you good and proper so you could take Daddy’s cock.” The kid jackknifed again, and Armie didn’t think he’d ever get tired of garnering that reaction from him. “Yeah, you’d take Daddy’s cock so fucking good, wouldn’t you baby, just like a good boy, take it nice and deep in your little hole.” 

Armie was almost afraid of the kid getting whiplash he was nodding so hard, desperately pressing himself back into Armie’s body. “Please Daddy, I want it, I wanna be your good boy,” he muttered as quiet as he could, bringing the hand on his abdomen down into his shorts, letting out a hiss between his teeth as Armie closed his fist around the kid’s hard cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so hard for me baby boy, so hard for Daddy,” Armie whispered as he gave the cock a few even strokes, and gave a hard thrust of his hips in return. “Feel how I’m stroking you so easily, you’re so wet for me baby, do you always drip like this or is just for me?”

“Just for you Daddy, only for you,” he mewled, scratching at the arm moving in his pants. 

“That’s right baby, just for Daddy,” Armie murmured, overjoyed at how easily this kid was letting him do this. “Who else has touched your sweet little prick like this, baby boy?” Armie asked, suddenly filled with possessive fury at just the thought of someone else touching the boy, bringing him pleasure.

“No one, only ever you Daddy,” the kid confessed, voice ruined with arousal but still Armie could hear a hint of shame in it, though that was soon forgotten as his dick throbbed with the knowledge that the lovely kid in his arms was a virgin. 

Armie let out a possessive growl at that, forming a tight fist around the bottom of the kid’s cock and clenching his other hand harder around his hips to keep him still as he took a moment to let that thought truly sink in. “Fucking hell, baby,” he moaned as quietly as he could, leaning his head down on the kid’s shoulder. “I’m gonna ruin you,” he confessed, turning his head to mouth the words against the boy’s neck. “I’m gonna open you up, shove my cock so far into you it’ll be imprinted in your fucking organs, I’m gonna watch as your little belly bulges out around it, then I’m gonna fill you up with my come, and no one else will ever make you feel as I will. You’ll be mine, be Daddy’s good boy”

Suddenly there’s a commotion at the front of the cart, by the sounds of it there’s a loud and obnoxious drunk fight happening, and the noise attracts the attention of everyone in the cart, as well as masks the sounds the kid keeps letting out. 

“Please Daddy, make me yours, I want your dick in me, please!” The boy’s desperate sobs makes all sense fly out of Armie, and with a look around he pulls the kid’s dick out of his shorts, and starts fisting it rough and quick while he mouths at his neck. “Yeah baby, I’m gonna take you home, make you mine, fill you up again and again till you’re fucking dripping with my come, find you a nice plug and keep you full of me always, fill you up and send you out, to class or to work, covered in my scent and my markings.” The kid is crying now, making Armie’s dick twitch in his shorts which are getting damper by the second. “My sweet good baby boy, you gonna come for me? Right here in front of all these people, all they gotta do is turn around and see you with your cock out, desperate and sobbing getting jerked off by a stranger…” Armie starts twisting his fist on the upstrokes, and the kid’s whines bump up a notch. “Yeah, come on baby boy, come all over Daddy’s fist.”

As soon as the words are out the kid’s erupting, shooting string after string of come over Armie’s fist and now to the train floor. For all the noise he’d been making before he reached his orgasm, he’s surprisingly quiet as he comes, though his mouth keep opening and closing along with his eyes fluttering, all his muscles clenched tight as he experiences pleasure at another’s hand for the first time. Slowly he relaxes, and Armie takes the hand off of his hip to tuck his spent cock back into his shorts, but as he goes to wipe his soiled hand on the kid’s shirt he grabs it by his own two hands and brings it up to his mouth, and Armie stares mesmerized as he slowly takes each finger between his red lips to clean him off. 

“Oh, but you’re a filthy one, aren’t you?” Armie breathes out, his free hand covering the boy’s abdomen as he starts thrusting his now aching cock against his ass again, quickly gaining speed and force as he realized how desperate he himself is getting. Done with his fingers, the kid starts lapping up the come covering the back of his hand with long strokes of his tongue, and Armie starts growling against his ear again, “Bet you wish it my come instead though, don’t you? Think we’ll have to rethink that earlier plan to fit in me getting to fuck that wicked mouth of yours, make you all hoarse so you’ll have to come up with excuses for your friends, make you swallow down my load so it warms you up from the inside,” his voice getting progressively rougher as he nears his own end, and as the kid’s done lapping up his own come Armie let’s his hand migrate to his neck, fingers stretching out to cover as much of his throat as he can, putting a little pressure on the kid’s windpipe and smirking when it makes him gasp and thrust his hips back. “You like that?” he whispers as he chokes him a little harder, and the desperate nod he gets in return almost sends him over the edge. “You want me to choke you, hold you down and grip my hand around your throat so hard you’ll have bruises when we’re done? Bet you’d wanna choke on my dick too, wouldn’t you?” Armie’s so close now, a few more thrusts and he’s coming in his shorts, groaning against the kid’s neck and clutching him close, as the kid keeps nodding and begging for his cock. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re amazing,” Armie murmurs when he’s calmed down a little, and realises that the fight near the front must be done, cause it’s quieter now. He doesn’t wanna glance around to see if anyone caught the end there, he’d rather prefer to live in ignorant bliss. He does glance at the announcement board and sees that his stop is the next one though, and he turns to the kid in his arms who’s just leaning his head back against his chest, eyes closed and content, body relaxed, fingers absentmindedly running up and down Armie’s arms. 

Armie nudges him a little and he flutters his eyes open, and his small nervous smile sends a thrill through Armie’s body. Not one of arousal, but of happiness maybe. 

“Hey,” he whispers, voice a little hoarse and definitely shy, and he unconsciously takes his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Hey yourself,” Armie smiles back, and just can’t help himself so he leans down and kisses him, softly, almost innocent, at least compared to what they just did. “So, if you wanna look at this as a one time thing that just happened, that’s cool, but if you wanna maybe make all that talk reality, next stop’s mine…” Armie trailed off, trying not to look too excited at the idea that the wonderful boy would go home with him. 

His shyness disappeared when it was clear Armie still meant what he’d said in the heat of the moment, and the grin that appeared on his face instead was wild and deliriously happy. “I would absolutely love to do that, yes,” he said joyfully, nodding so hard Armie was again concerned about whiplash. “My stop was two stops back anyway, so,” he finished with a shrug, and smiled all big again when Armie let out a laugh. 

“Well in that case, I guess we should be off.” 

As the train came to a stop Armie took the kid’s hand in his own and intertwined their fingers before pulling him off the cart and making their way out of the subway station back to level ground. The heat slapped them both in the face again, as they’d forgotten how hot it was outside, and they both took a second to stop and get used to the heat again, before Armie pulled on the boy’s arm and lead the way towards his apartment. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks, making the boy run into his back, before he turned around with a perplexed look on his face.

“I’m Armie, by the way.”

“I’m Timmy,” the boy laughed, before they set off towards Armie’s place again.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came from me watching porn and not finding it satisfying, enough that I had to turn off my vibrator and write down my idea before I could find something else to watch and finish myself off. That's probably tmi, but you just read 3k words about my kinks anyway, so who cares.
> 
> As of now it's a oneshot, but as it's kinda open ended who knows what'll happen. But it's not my first priority, that's making part 16 of #wildnight which will be sometime this week, probably. I have Friday off, so maybe then. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and you can come scream at me on tumblr @enitramm.


End file.
